


Gifts, Arcades and Mistletoe

by FJSoriano



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: All your favorite ships in one, F/M, I really hope you enjoy, Modern AU, and wanted to for this, but I uploaded the New Year special, i worked really hard on this, secret santa gift, yeah I know it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: It was a busy day for the mall, with the peacock being allowed inside, to the crazy couple playing at the arcade; the security guards definitely don't get paid enough for it.This was my secret Santa gift to Carla_13 but she still hasn't opened or answered so I'm hoping that she, somehow, reads my gift here.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Gifts, Arcades and Mistletoe

.-.-.-.-.-. 

There's no doubt that Christmas shopping is one of the best times of the year. And how could you not love it? It's near Christmas, you get to buy gifts for your loved ones, and you can just feel the joy and excitement in the air 

That's a lie. 

It's horrible, expensive and so, **so tiring**. 

At least that is how William Hawkes feels as he continued to stare at the boxes of mugs and other collectibles in his hands. Somehow, kym ladell has managed to get it in her head to buy every officer a Christmas present. She then proceeded to knock on his door at 5 in the morning to drag him to the mall. 

_It was a mistake giving her an extra key. It really was._

So not only was he sleep deprived, he was also being forced to carry everything she buys. He hasn't even had his coffee. 

"Kym, can we go please? I haven't even had breakfast yet" he readjusted the bags in his arms, praying that his shoulder doesn't dislocate by the time he could put them down. 

"Fine." She threw her head back in exasperation. She really should have just invited Lauren and made Kieran carry the bags "You're so whiny in the morning Wilame" 

"I would come back with an insult, but I want to get food first" he carelessly dropped the bags at the baggage counter, then dragged Kym to where the restaurants were. She has proven time and time again that she does not have a sense of direction. 

It wasn't too hard picking a place to eat because kym started jumping in joy when she saw McDonald's ahead. 

Having seemingly no choice, ~~unless he wants a screaming child at the middle of the mall begging for a happy meal;~~ they went in; decided what they want; and almost, **just almost** patiently waited in line. 

"Will, can you let go of my hand now?" He looked down, and indeed, he was holding her hand; not the palm by palm type, but a tight finger laced hold. He immediately let go, turning his head the other way. Similarly, kym did the same, clutching her purse a little too tight. 

"Sorry" the line started to move forward, but he still hasn't looked at her yet. 

"It's fine" she answered nonchalantly. _If only he knew how much willpower it took to sound that way._

They gave their order, and Will tried so hard not to judge kym's order, but ultimately failed. _Because who orders an Egg Mcmuffin and not takes the hash browns? A Kym that's who._

"Would you like some fries with that?" the cashier offered politely, obviously having fun with the display of affection and embarrassment between the two officers. 

"No fries" he can't tell if she realized it, but she sounded so pained in saying those two words.

"She'll have large" he took out his wallet and paid for their meal. He looked back at Kym only to see her staring at him with an enormous grin. 

"Is... something wrong?" He asked, still quite confused. Did he say anything considered offensive? Was there something in his teeth? 

"Nothing William. Nothing." She snatched the trays right out of his hands, happily walking towards a seat. By walking, he means skipping. And by skipping to the nearest table, she made those few seconds the new most stressful few seconds of his life. 

He did have to note that that was the first time she didn't use the derogatory nickname she made for him; and the sight of her smiling in pure bliss as she ate did make him feel good. 

Somewhere on the other side of the same mall was Kieran, absolutely having his ass kicked at Street fighter 2 by Lauren. 

"How?" He asks, trying to stay calm, but failed, "You don't even go to these types of places. How are you so good at this?!" 

"Talent" Lauren Sinclair was never one to lie, but she is living for the near murderous glare and looks that her partner was giving off. 

"Can we try something harder? This is too easy" she's adding fuel to the flames with those few sentences, but she is really curious what he's going to do when he snaps. 

She expected screaming or throwing a large fit, hell she was actually expecting him to _leave her there_. What she was not expecting, however, was a deep kiss right in front of everyone. 

It was so much worse than screaming, and he **knew.**

At the entrance of the mall, Belladonna Davenport was having an extremely long argument with the security guards of the mall and backing up the line.

"I'm sorry, is there a law that says I can't bring Koko in the mall?" She asked, trying hard to remain calm and collected. 

"We don't allow pets inside ma'am" the security guard has been saying that on repeat. 

"Koko is **not** a pet. He is a valued shopper and should not be treated with this disrespect." As if agreeing with his owner, the peacock opened its tail and turned his head to the side like a Victoria's angel. 

"Bella, please" from behind her Tim Sake kept trying to reason with the woman, obviously failing big time. 

"Ma'am we really cannot let you take him inside. It would disturb other shoppers" 

"See if I care!" 

"Bella, please" 

"I don't see a sign that says _'No peacocks'_ " indeed there weren't. 

" _Just_ , just let her in please" 

The guards looked at each other, and the screaming line of people wanting to get in, and reluctantly let the pair in. They made sure to avoid all eye contact with the woman, which was good since she, and the peacock, was wearing a proud smirk. 

"The security guards don't get paid enough for this Bella "

.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Ahhh, that was good," Kym claimed as she stretched her arms as a way of mocking his, still, stiff arms. 

"It was McDonalds" he argued but he knows that it would only lead to nowhere. 

"Still good. Where we off to next lieutenant?" 

"You can choose, you dragged me here" 

"Alright..." She stared at the glass ceiling of the mall, clearly thinking hard; and he savored those few seconds of silence. Unfortunately, it didn't last long as she looked back at him and asked, "How about the candle shop for Lila?" 

"Would she like candles though?" He was thinking maybe a vase and some flowers since but he can see her liking candles. 

"Where else do you think I got all those wax to splatter in your desk?" He can remember that day. 

He just got back from patrol and stumbled upon his desk and paperwork completely covered in wax. Ladell, of course was the first suspect. She had a headache and had to stay back. 

If only Lila hadn't told her that kym was nearly crying because of the pain, and he didn't feel so horrible for her; he would have her scolded and made her redo all those damaged paperwork. 

Kym walked a little faster and dove straight into a crowd, making him have a hard time finding her. By the time he did, she was already at the candle shop sniffing each candle to decide what they would buy. 

_'What an idiot'_ that was what William Hawkes thought but his facial expression decided to betray him at the last moment and displayed an expression of amusement and affection instead of his usual bewildered and exasperated look. 

.-.-.-.-.-. 

"Another one!" Lauren shouted at the top of her lungs earning her stares from everyone. 

"I'm sorry it's her first time here" Kieran apologized profusely, trying to diffuse the situation before the security gets involved. 

"I don't understand, the claw is in the right place, the bear is loose on the pile- **Come on!** It's right on top!" Lauren complained nearly the tenth time that afternoon. 9th time actually; he kept count. 

"Let me tell you a secret _mon amour_ , the claws are weakened so that customers win less and the store earns more," he said confidently. He did have to admit, the inferno in her eyes as she struggled to get a bear was probably one of the most interesting things that has happened in his life. 

Especially since she beat him at every other game in the arcade. From the basketball shots to the horse riding competition; she managed to beat him in all of it in under 30 minutes. 

"What do you say if we just go for lunch? We can always come back later--aaaand you're not listening to me" Indeed she wasn't. She was busy glaring at the bear, and reaching out a 20 dollar bill

"Go get me 20 more tokens. Mark my words Kieran, I **will** win that bear" there is always a time to stop and admit that you're not good at something but Lauren has never managed to sense when that was. 

"Anything you want mon amour" _the things he does for love_

.-.-.-.-.-. 

For once Kym Ladell agreed with William Hawkes on something. Unfortunately, it wasn't with what is the proper way to eat an apple, nor the correct way to pronounce an egg unfortunately. It was that Christmas shopping was expensive. 

But she does have to argue that it was not really tiring at all. The entire day has been fun, simple and nowhere near as mind shattering as everyone makes it out to be. Although that may just be because she had William help her out. 

But looking down at the small bag on her hand, and the dozens more on William's, she thinks to herself _'Completely worth it'_

"Thanks for helping me today William" she sincerely meant it but she really thought that he would give her a lecture or another complaint that he didn't even want to be there, not complete silence. 

"William?" She saw him standing still, staring at the shop to their right. 

**Laser tag**

"Do you wanna go? I haven't been there since I was a kid" they would have an incredible advantage, especially her, since they're police officers and have above average senses and marksmanship.

"I don't think there are any more players so let's go" he continues walking, but he never said he didn't want to go in. 

"Aww come on, it's going to be fun and besides it's one of the few times you can shoot me and I'll actually go away" she knows she's making an incredibly irresistible offer, and points on her for coming up with it so quickly. 

"Alright let's go inside" He agreed, halfway turning before quickly walking past her, "Right after I place these in the car" 

"I'll go now and get our vests. 10 minutes William!" She shouted after him and waved as a new crowd of people went out of another store. 

Despite the large amount of people, she saw him looking back at her with a small smile before turning away. 

_She can definitely see why every woman she meets has at least some form of attraction to him; ~~herself included.~~_

"Alright gather round teams, you can only start shooting after 3 minutes, the lights will go on when the ten minutes timer is up. Have fun!" The employee enthusiastically instructed as he opened the door and both teams of red and blue ran inside. 

Personally, she didn't bother hearing what everyone's strategy to win; her strategy was to get rid of her lieutenant. 

All the other players she **knows** that can handle but William wasn't promoted to lieutenant for nothing. 

The three minutes timer went off and so did most of the lights, and she began her hunt. 

She really did not know what she was expecting, but she was beyond disappointed with the batch. 

She was nice and friendly, anyone with a working pair of eyes can tell that. But when it came to shooting and proper gun handling, she was as strict as an army drill sergeant.

And the players, to be fair, was not _that_ bad but she doesn't expect anything lower than perfection when it came to handling firearms. 

She moves through the obstacles in a flash; meeting and/or ambushing players along the way. Better a persistent predator than a helpless prey after all. 

She was about to turn to a corner when someone pulled her by the wrist to a dark corner. The person in question was her target, William Hawkes. 

He wordlessly pressed his lips into hers, the darkness of the corner made it hard to see any kind of expression he might be wearing. 

It wasn't hard not to melt into the kiss, but it was the unmistakable sound of the buzzer in her vest that made her pull away and attempt to shoot him. But it was too late, her gun was already deactivated. 

"You're out of the game Ladell. Exit is over there" He wore a ~~still charming~~ smirk as he tauntingly used the gun to point towards the exit. 

"That's not-No! That's not fair" when she finally got her senses back, he was already half a mile away. 

"All is fair in Laser tag war!" he shouted after her, a buzz soon following. 

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Can we go now? The store's closing" Kieran begged that she would say yes. She still hasn't eaten, nor won the bear.

"Fine." Lauren finally gave in and stepped down from the stool that Kieran gave her. 

_'Stupid bear's not even worth all that money'_ she thought to herself as she let Kieran drag her away from her most recent fixation.

"Where are we going?" She has noticed that they were in line and for something other than food. She was starving, why was there still no food?

"Just to collect our prizes" he explained calmly, praying that the cashier would miraculously choose them to be first. 

"How do they work?" To have a prize, you need to trade labor or some other way of payment; and she does not want to give any of those. 

"Well if you win a game you get tickets, and you exchange the tickets for prizes like that eraser over there that costs 10 tickets" ' _a few more minutes, a few more minutes…'_ he repeated those words like a mantra, begging for God to spare him for once. Lauren gets demonic when she's hungry and he doesn't want to go though hell again. 

"Oh, I didn't know that this was the purpose of the arcade" she honestly thought that the purpose of this place was to show off skills or beat your dumb boyfriend at every game. 

"It's alright I played other games while you weren't looking and the claw machine dispenses tickets if you lose" He took out more than a handful of tickets and slammed them in the glass counter "See that? We're rich!" 

Lauren only laughs at the enthusiasm of her partner; her previous embarrassment completely gone, and by the grin he was proudly wearing, he was fully aware. 

"So what do you want to get? We could get the strawberry candy or 300 erasers or candy, what about the strawberry candy?" 

"Let's get the strawberry candy" It was pretty obvious that Kieran was strawberry deprived for the week and he **definitely** wants them. 

The employee calmly hands them the pile of sweets and Kieran snatches them away before the tickets could be counted. 

"You are coming home with me!" He announced proudly, quickly running out of the arcade leaving her behind. He returns a few moments later and takes her hand "Oh, and you too darling" 

"Good save" she jokingly punches his arm but she made it hurt more than usual. 

From the corner of her eye, she can see Kym grumpily walk out of a shop with Will trailing behind. 

That was _odd_ to say the least. She knows that Kym and Will has been hanging out a lot more often, but it was still strange. They didn't have to invite her to every single gathering, but kym made sure she was always informed on where she and William was going. 

"I think I just saw kym and will, but I'm not so sure" she nudges Kieran's arm, hoping that she wasn't just hallucinating from hunger. 

"I saw a peacock" he claimed, no signs of humor nor any lies. 

"Why would a peacock even be here?" She wanted to know what drove him to making the conclusion of seeing a peacock at the mall. 

"Huh what do you know, it is a peacock. You don't see that everyday." As she said that, the said peacock looked at her directly in the eye and raised its tail, "I think I'm just hungry, haven't eaten lunch yet" 

"But you're more affectionate when you're hungry" he gestures to her holding his arm tight, and tighter, and soon he was already wincing from the pain and begging her to let go. 

.-.-.-.-.-. 

When Kym got back at her house, she was on autopilot. Greeting her parents, putting the bags down carefully, closing her bedroom door shut, slowly slipping under the covers, and she **screams**. 

She pulls out her phone and immediately texts Lauren over the events that just took place. 

Lauren>

Where are you today?>

>Mall with Kieran, why

I went Christmas shopping

with will>

And>

And>

>And what

We went to laser tag, he 

pushed me into a corner, 

kissed me then shot me>

>Brutal

That's what your 

concerned about?!>

>Sorry sorry that was Kieran 

>But really though 

that was pretty brutal

What do I do>

I'm coming over>

>Wait no

>I'm at Kieran's house

Lauren ಥ_ಥ>

A few minutes pass, before Lauren texts back:

>I have a solution 

What is it?!!!!!!>

>Mistletoe

That's not a solution!!!!!>

>Then I'm out of ideas

>Kieran suggests you kiss him tomorrow as revenge

I'm not going to work tomorrow>

I'm packing up>

I'm leaving town and starting

a new life at the country side>

>Hello Kieran here, Lauren 

started giggling and is now

rolling at the floor with 

laughter 

Can't blame her>

Did I interrupt your 

make out session?>

>Yes

>I mean no

>Bsuwyvdbrks

What's happening?>

>Jdjahvaghsjdkksna

>It's Lauren

What happened?>

Is Kieran OK?>

> Reverse the letters

Poor him>

>He deserved it

>So what are you going to 

do now? 

What can I do?>

You know what>

I give up>

Bring the mistletoe tomorrow>

She hit send without really thinking it though and proceeded to scream again at her pillow for a good few minutes. 

She bites her lips, and stares up at the ceiling. While she has always liked the lieutenant, her relationship with him has always been so… complicated. 

_She's really counting on the mistletoe tomorrow._

Back at his own house, William was doing the same, staring at his ceiling with a variety of emotions, but regret was not one of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Strawberry deprived for the week... did I interrupt your make out session. 
> 
> Make of that what you will.
> 
> I bet you thought that the crazy couple was kym and will didn't you. 
> 
> Also to @Carla_13 I would gladly take this down if you want to ❤️


End file.
